Secrets That Lie Within - Part 6
by Sona
Summary: Shelby and Sydney talk, group


Part 6

"Not your idea of fun, is it?" Shelby asked Sydney. The two were on breakfast kitchens. Shelby was washing dishes as Sydney cleaned down the counters and put things away.

"If you're implying that I'm not used to doing any manual work, you're wrong. I didn't have servants until my mother married Franco. I know how to do kitchen work." Sydney said.

"I wasn't implying anything," Shelby said frustrated. She turned around to look at Sydney. Finally, she just blurted out, "Why do you dislike me so much?"

Sydney stopped wiping the counter and looked up at Shelby. "What ever gave you the idea that I disliked you?" she asked.

"I don't know. You don't talk to me. You don't try to get to know me. You became friends with Juliette right away." Shelby said.

"Juliette was the first one to talk to me. And we have some things in common." Sydney said. 

"We may have things in common, too. You just haven't given me a chance to let you know stuff about me." Shelby said.

"I never meant to make you feel that I didn't like you. Being here is just really hard for me. I'm finding it hard to make friends with people here. It's all so strange to me." Sydney said.

"Well, I'd like to get to know you. After all, I am dating your brother." Shelby said.

"You make him happy. I can see that." Sydney said. 

"I try my hardest," Shelby said.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel I didn't like you. And I do want to be friends with you." Sydney said.

Shelby smiled at her. She reached out her hand. Sydney smiled back and shook Shelby's out-stretched hand.

***

"Thanks for sharing that with us, Auggie," Sophie said after Auggie had recounted an incident where he got caught vandalizing.

"Group's just above over. Does anyone else want to say anything?" Peter asked.

"I'd like to say something," Sydney said.

The Cliffhangers were all surprised. In the week-and-a-half that Sydney had been at Horizon, she had not once offered to say something at group. 

"Go ahead," Sophie said.

"Um, I don't have a lot to say. But this morning Shelby brought something to my attention. She told me she thought I disliked her because I didn't really talk to her. I wanted everyone to know that just because I don't talk to them a lot, it doesn't mean that I dislike that person. As I told Shelby, I'm having a really hard time adjusting to being here. I don't know how to act around everyone." Sydney told everyone.

"Wow. That's the first time a newbie has apologized for not being so friendly." Ezra said.

"Thanks for telling us that, Sydney. It's understandable that you're having trouble adjusting to being here. I promise you that soon you'll feel like part of the gang." Sophie said.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Sydney's stepfather is on the phone for her," one of the other counselors said walking into the room.

"Go ahead and take it, Sydney," Peter said. When Sydney left the room, he said to everyone, "It was very big of her to apologize for not being friendly with everyone. So go easy on her."

"Oh, you mean I can't pick on her anymore?" Daisy asked.

"We all know you secretly like her, Daisy," Shelby said.

"Whatever," Daisy said rolling her eyes.

"Hopefully, she'll continue to participate in group from now on," Sophie said.

"Is group over now?" David asked. "I thought we were all going to watch a movie."

"Should we wait for Sydney to come back?" Juliette asked.

"By the time we have the popcorn and set the tape up, she'll be back," Scott said getting up. "Come help me get the popcorn, Shel."

"David can go with you," Sophie said.

"Oh, yes. To make sure we don't do anything naughty in the kitchen." Shelby said dryly.

"Exactly," Sophie said.

Scott was right. Just as they had all sat down to start to movie, Sydney walked into the television room. She sat down next to Daisy on one of the couches.

"What did your stepfather want?" Scott asked her from where he was sitting on the floor.

"He just wanted to talk," Sydney said.

Peter started the movie and then sat down with Sophie on another couch. Sydney stared at the screen but she was not paying attention to the movie. All she could think about was her conversation with Franco. The more she thought about, the more tired she got. In less than fifteen minutes she was fast asleep.

Halfway through the movie, Daisy looked over at Sydney. Sydney was tossing her head from side to side and her mouth was forming silent words. Before Daisy could say anything to anyone, Sydney started screaming, "No! Stop! No!"

Scott jumped up and went over to her. "Sydney, wake up," he said pushing her gently.

Sydney let out a shrill scream at his touch and her eyes fluttered open. Scott jumped back from the scream. Sydney stared at him in confusion. She did not seem to know where she was.

"Sydney, you were having a nightmare. That's all." Scott said slowly moving towards her.

"Stay away from me," Sydney said barely audible.

"It's only me. It's Scott."

"Scott?" Sydney asked starting to become aware of her surroundings.

By now Peter had turned the lights on and turned the television off. The Cliffhangers were standing around not sure of what to do. Peter approached Sydney. "Sydney, you just woke up from a bad dream. That's all." he said to her.

"Oh, God," Sydney said looking around. She turned red as she saw everyone staring at her.

"Do you remember what the dream was about?" Sophie asked her.

"No, I don't remember," she lied. She stood up. "I'm sorry for making you stop the movie. I'm just going to go to my room."

"Sydney, are you sure you're all right?" Scott asked her. He was worried about her.

"It was just a dream. I'm fine." Sydney said putting on a smile for him. "You guys finish the movie."

"I can come with you if you want," Juliette offered.

"No, stay and watch the movie," Sydney said. She quickly left the room.

"Well, that was strange," Ezra said. "Did you hear the way she screamed when Scott touched her?"

"It was probably because she was still dreaming," Sophie said.

"It must have been some scary dream," Juliette said sitting back down.

Peter turned the lights back off as Auggie turned the television and VCR back on. Sophie came over to Peter. "What do you think?" she asked him quietly.

"I think her dream was about something that happened to her. I think she is hiding something." he answered.

***

On her way back to the dorm, Sydney stopped in the kitchen. She opened the

pantry door and took out a box of cereal and a box of crackers. "Damn. Why can't they have junk food?" she said. "This will just have to do. Once I throw up, I'll feel much better."


End file.
